Land of Promise
by St. Geneva
Summary: Raoul's car almost runs over what could be considered a stray pet. Revelations follow.


**Land of Promise **

(oneshot)

"_Ai no Kusabi" is © to Yoshihara Rieko. This piece of writing is rated PG-14 to R for adult content. Written by Ele. Feedback welcome. _

The car skidded and its wheels squeaked as the driver suddenly hit on the brakes, throwing the Second in Command of Amoi on the opposite seat in the sedan; outside there was a short shriek and then a thud. The report files fell from the holder and scattered all over the place. 

"What's the matter?!" roared Raoul Am.

"I'm…I'm terribly sorry, Sir,"- his drivers voice came trembling via the intercom, -"I…I think I've ran over someone…."

"What?!!"

Raoul quickly stepped out of the car. There were a few bystanders, whispering among themselves but not daring to approach to have a closer look at the scene. Nobody wanted to get involved. 

"I….I didn't see him, I swear…"- pleaded the driver Furniture, -"he just appeared out of nowhere…"

The "he" was a dark haired boy whirling in pain on the street, yelping and holding his left knee. 

"Are you hurt?"- asked Raoul, squatting down to the boy. A pair of watery amber eyes met his, traces of tears down the dusty tanned face, lips trembling. 

"I'm sorry,"- whispered the boy, -"I wasn't looking…"

"Can you get up?"

It was high time they moved on from the place. This could be dealt in privacy without attracting too much publicity. The few onlookers were gone after they saw a Blondie get out of the car. Nobody, again, wanted to get involved. 

"I can try,"- whispered the boy. He braced himself and pulled up. He spent a moment swaying, then tried to step on the hurt leg, yelped again in pain, and felt the world spinning around him. He fell unconscious into Raoul's arms. 

Raoul pondered over the situation for a moment. There was a hospital a few blocks away where he could leave the boy. But as far as he could see, there was no pet ring on him to identify whom he belonged to. And…and suddenly it felt strangely good having this boy in his arms like this, helpless and unsuspecting to whatever crossed Raoul's mind during the fraction of a second…a faint scent of perfume in the air that made Raoul's blood heat up. The Blondie shook his head: what the hell, he, Raoul Am, was getting hard at the mere sight of a stray pet! That was out of the question. 

"Home,"- he told to his driver as he got back into the car, taking the unconscious boy inside with him. His shoes were leaving dirty footprint on the documents but he did not care. The boy was probably more scared than hurt. He was wearing silver white sandals that showed nicely attended toes, a pair of wide Oriental style trousers with laces a bit lower the knees, and a matching top; no jewellery or purse. 

Then, Raoul remembered he had a first aid kit in the car. He rummaged in there and retrieved a small bottle of medicine. He uncorked it and put under the boy's nose. In a few seconds, the boy gasped and opened his eyes. Raoul put the boy on the opposite seat and held the injured leg. He took off the sandal and felt a small warm feet in his hand. The boy was silently sulking. 

"Can you move the toes?"

The boy could. Unexpectedly to himself, Raoul felt relieved: no bones broken. Then his hand travelled around the slim ankle, examining it.

"Does it hurt here?"

The boy shook his head in the negative. Raoul's fingers untied the laces that held the trousers' leg and continued examining warm flesh upwards. As he pulled the piece of clothes over the knee, he saw a huge bruise. He spent some time examining the injury with the boy wriggling from pain and trying to kick back. 

"Good,"- said Raoul as he let go of the leg, -"nothing is broken."

"Are you a doctor?"- asked the boy as he whipped away tears. 

"Yes, I am." 

The boy's nose was running, so Raoul retrieved a paper tissue from the first aid kit. 

"Thanks,"- said the boy as he used it. He was about to start explaining he wasn't looking where he was going, when his eyes stared at Raoul and from wide and scared slowly turned to narrow and spiky. Raoul damned well knew the reason: he has been hard for some time already and it clearly stood out on the bright fabric. The boy must have thought he was a pervert, picking up pets in streets for getting hard. But this humiliating thought didn't stay on the mind of the Second in Command for too long: wasn't that what pets were for? And this pet should not feel superior to others. He will be honoured to have a warm bath and help Raoul get rid of the tension. The picture of this dark skinned boy in white bath foams, sucking him off, almost made Raoul ejaculate into the trousers. But Blondie's were known for their stamina and tolerance to erotic stimulus, unlike pets who had their meagre limits, so Raoul waved this idea away and started thinking of a suitable topic for a conversation when the boy spoke up. 

"Where are we going?"- asked the boy. This time, there was a slight tremble (of what? Fear?) in his voice.

"My home."

"I'd be grateful if you let me out here. I'm fine and my master will be furious if I don't get home on time."

"As a doctor, I know better. Your leg needs to rest for a few days. Since I am responsible for this accident…"

"But I said _I _wasn't…"

"…it is my responsibility to take care of you until I say you can leave,"- here Raoul thought for a moment and then generously added, -"you can call home if you like."

Something crossed the boy's face very quickly, but Raoul grasped it was far from being a positive emotion. What was this pet so scared of? His master must be very strict but it is understandable because disciplining and training pets required a good hand. But somewhat, somehow, Raoul wanted to help _this_ pet out. He'd inform the boy's master of the situation and he knew his word was enough to prevent any back talking: being at the top of the Elite certainly had bonuses, why not misuse them from time to time? It did no harm. 

"I have to inform your owner. What's your pet ring number?"

"I…don't know…."

"Show me the ring."

Silence.

"Show it to me. Don't make me repeat that three times."

The boy flushed crimson and looked away.

"Why are you refusing to obey me, pet?"

"Because it's on…"-the boy's voice trailed off.

"It's _where_?"

The boy was too intimidated to repeat but pointed to the body part with his finger. 

"Oh,"- said Raoul, slightly taken aback, -"a very original choice. But you can still show it to me."

"No!"

"Okay,"- here Raoul felt his cup of patience was full to the brim. He will not beg a filthy pet to lower his trousers. There are options to that. –"What's your master's name?"

"Iason Mink."

"_W-W-Who?"_

"Iason Mink,"- repeated Riki. 

"Since when?!"- Raoul couldn't hide his surprise.

"Since last Tuesday."

_That_ was interesting. Iason had been keeping a pet for five days and hadn't told him a word! 

"Do you know him?"- asked the pet.

Raoul didn't answer. _That_ changed everything. He knew he couldn't take this boy to his home for a blowjob because that was Iason's property, a secret property, perhaps. Perhaps…

"Were you alone in the street?"- asked Raoul in his turn.

The boy nodded, caught. That didn't escape Raoul's eye.

"Let me guess. You ran away."

"No, I….I didn't ask for the permission, that's true, but I didn't intend to run away, I swear…"

"Where are you from? I've never heard this accent before."

"Ceres."

"I'm serious. Who trained you?"

"So am I. Nobody trained me. Well, Daryl is trying hard but I guess I'm not very attentive. That's what Iason says."

"Does he let _you_ call _him_ by his first name?!"

"Well, he wants me to call him master when we are in public. Otherwise, it's fine,"- the boy shrugged off. 

"Where did you say you came from? Ceres?"

"Yeah. That's where we met."

"Who?"

"Me and Iason, of course."

This pet was mentally ill and needed a correction, Raoul decided. Suddenly he felt afraid for his own safety. Then he saw a police car. 

"Pull over,"- he told to his driver via the intercom. A police officer recognized the car plate, approached, and saluted. Raoul lowered the window.

"Has there been a break from a mental institution?"- inquired Raoul.

"No, sir, there hasn't."

That was strange. 

"Have there been any reports on missing pets?"

"Today only one."

"Who's the owner?"

"Iason Mink's household. The tracer tracker system obviously broke down. They are looking into it right now."

"Do you have a picture of the pet?"

The boy started silently sulking again. The police officer didn't seem to be surprised that he was being questioned like that by Raoul Am, went over to the car, and picked up a wanted poster. He handed it over to Raoul, who carefully examined the picture and the information under it. 

"Thank you,"- said Raoul as he closed the window, -"that's all I wanted to know."

He told the driver another address, and the car pulled forward. The pet didn't say a word while they were passing through the city. He was sure it was one of the places they discipline pets in, as Daryl had told him. But when the city scenery changed into the suburban area, he spoke up again.

"Where are you taking me?"

No answer.

"If you're thinking of returning me to Ceres, we're going the wrong direction."

No answer.

"Hey!"

No answer.

Raoul knew exactly what he had to do. Iason had taken a mongrel pet from the slums, and kept this fact sealed. It was a mistake. Another mistake was to have a very talkative pet, a real threat to reputation. This did harm. The pet ring had a tracer but it would take ages to reprogramme the tracker tracer system, especially now, when Katze was away on business

.

Enough time for pleasure, pain, and death.

And nobody would ever know. 

The End.

Written: 2007 June. 


End file.
